A pair of golden hearts
by Strawberry Moon 007
Summary: Mina is happy she finally gets to celebrate her favourite holiday with someone special. Marik is happy he has found someone who likes him. Goldshipping special for Valentines day, Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon and Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh.


February was usually a quiet time for the Aino household. This was usually due to Mina spending a certain day sulking in her room playing Dragon City while occasionally pouting at couples who walked past her window. However, one late evening as he heard her frantic footsteps leaping across the landing, something told Artemis that this time was going to be different.

Sure enough Mina burst into her bedroom. "Artemis! Call all my contacts and cancel my plans! This saturday has room for only one thing!"

"Am i allowed to ask what that might be?" Artemis opened one eye.

"Why it's Valentines day of course, the festival for romance!" She raised two figures in the air with a V for Victory. "I have therefore taken it upon myself to make it my national holiday! Doesn't it fit so well?" She giggled, flopping onto her bed.

"And not only that, but i'm spending the day with Marik! We're going to that cool new sushi place in the centre! It just has to be a date!" Mina hugged her pillow excitedly.

"Now if only i could figure out what kind of chocolate he'd like best," She sat up with a sigh. "White's too sweet, Dark's always expensive and Milk chocolate seems too common!" She rested her chin on the cushion. "I don't think it's a good idea to get boxes of different fillings 'cause they'll have some that he doesn't like…" She remembered when they had eaten a whole box together and he had given her the sweets that he didn't want.

"I still remember when you used to obsess over that rainbow chocolate the Negaverse made," Artemis couldn't help mentioning.

"RAINBOW CHOCOLATE!" For a moment Mina allowed herself to fantasise about the delicious but incredibly fattening flower shaped food. Then she snapped herself back to reality.

"Nooo!" She cried dramatically. "I can't give him that! He'll lose his totally cool figure and then he won't be able to wear his favourite sexy shirts! And then all the other guys will laugh at him and be mean to him because they'll say that he's less sexy than them! he'll get really emo and lose all his sexyness and then … he'll never wanna speak to me again!" She fell to the ground with the corner of the cushion between her teeth. Artemis wanted to say she was overreacting but he couldn't forget that she had been the only one to maintain her figure after eating the product- and that was only because of her intense exercise regime.

"Well i'm sure you'll find something good!" He reassured her.

"Artemis!" Mina whined. "This is the first time i've actually got a date on Valentines day! Do you know how big of a deal this is for me?"

"All too well." The white cat deadpanned. "But just take a minute to breathe will you? Maybe then the answer will come!"

"You're right," She gave a little sigh, before then jumping up with a determined grin as she got a brainwave. "Of course, I do have an edge! I know the best in the sweet food making business!" She grabbed her phone and searched for the contact. "Eat your heart out chocolate shoppers!"

000

The sky was pitch black when Lita Kino was rudely woken by her phone. Reaching for it groggily she managed to accept the call.

"Lita you gotta make me some food!" Mina said urgently from the other end.

"Mina, it's half past midnight," Lita yawned.

"Aw c'mon Lita! Do me a solid? I'll owe you ten solids!"

"Well i could show you how to make your own!" Lita suggested. "Why don't you come over tomorrow? A little less early though!"

"…fine."

**The next day**

"So you wanna make chocolate huh?" Lita said with an amused smile as Mina determinedly tied her orange apron in a tight knot.

"Darn right!" The blonde nodded. Then she gave an incredibly cheesy grin. "You know, for my _date_!"

"You don't need to remind me." The brunette deadpanned. "But i'm sure you could still figure out most of it yourself, you've already proven you know how to make chocolate pudding!"

**flashback**

_It's four am, the girls find Mina in the kitchen half heartedly holding a wooden spoon to pathetically stir at a thick brown mixture in the bowl. Her hair is a mess and she has dark rings under her eyes._

"_Mina why are you making chocolate pudding at 4am?" Lita asks. _

"_I've lost control of my life!" She wails in a drunken slur. _

**end flashback **

"Are you suggesting i give him food filled with despair?!" Mina placed her hands on her hips.

Lita waved her hands with a sweatdrop. "Look i can't make it for you but i'll show you how it's done! Does that sound good?"

" 'Kay," Mina replied. "So how do we get started?"

000

Ishizu Ishtar was sitting on the couch organising one of her files. Her younger brother had been awfully quiet for the past few hours, usually he'd be talking to his friends online or pestering Odion to play Duel Monsters. Anyone else would have used the silence to their advantage but if it went on for any longer it would become worrying.

"Ishizu?"

All cause for concern evaporated as Marik poked his head around the door. "Can i talk to you about something?" He sat down next to her on the couch with a small plastic bag in his hands.

"Of course!" She turned to face him. "Are you going out on saturday?"

"As a matter of fact i am!" He replied, he kinda expected her to already know, even without the Millennium Necklace he still had the strong suspicion that his older sister had a sixth sense.

Ishizu smirked. "With Mina?"

Marik gave a fake gasp. "How did you know?"

"Because you usually spend more time with her than your other friends." She deadpanned.

"Its only natural, seeing as how she's my girlfriend," Marik liked saying that. It made him feel one step closer to having the normal life he always wanted. When he was around Mina it reminded him that he was living in the light, free to make his own decisions, probably because she was so full of life herself. She wasn't just his girlfriend, she was his best friend-who-was-a-girl, she had always got on very well with his family, and would probably get along with his other friends in Domino once she met them…

"So what's the matter?" Ishizu could still detect something behind his demeanour. It was very slight but she had the power to read him like a book.

Marik pouted as he leant on her shoulder. "Ishizu the others don't believe she exists!"

"Well have you shown them any pictures of her?"

"They always happen to ask me when i don't have my phone!" He scowled. "It's like they don't want to believe that a girl likes me!"

"Oh Marik i'm sure that's not true!" Ishizu put her arm around him. "Maybe you just need to introduce her to them, when she next comes round!"

"You're right." Marik gave a little sigh. "Are you and Odion going to be ok without me at the museum?"

"I'm sure we'll manage." She smiled. "You just have fun with your girlfriend."

"That reminds me, i got something for her, do you think she'll like it?" He took the object out of the bag to show her.

Ishizu patted his shoulder reassuringly. "You don't have to ask, you and i both know that she will."

"Thanks sister, i needed to hear that," Marik said somewhat shyly as he put it away. "So back to your plans- what are you going to be doing?" He quickly changed the subject.

"There's just a small meeting with some of the curators, plus a few other guests."

Marik's eyes narrowed. "Kaiba's not going is he?" He'd heard some rumours going around that the CEO had a thing for his sister, while it wouldn't be difficult to believe as his sister was very beautiful, there was no way he was letting that stick-in-the-mud anywhere near her.

Ishizu chuckled. "No Seto Kaiba is not going to be there."

"That's good." She couldn't help laughing as Marik instantly relaxed again.

000

"So what flavour did you want to make?" Lita asked as they finished laying out the equipment.

"Alllll of them!" Mina said determinedly, wringing her hands and staring straight ahead.

"Don't you think you're being a little too ambitious?" Lita sweatdropped.

"…Sadly I see your point." Mina's shoulders sagged dejectedly. "Well is there anyway we can do them unique?"

"Maybe if you made them into little shapes!" Lita suggested. "I've got a few cutters, choose which one you want!"

"Shapes?" Mina's eyes glinted as they immediately shot straight to the heart cutter. That was definitely her favourite shape of all time, it was even part of Venus's symbol!

"…Wait." She stopped.

"What's up?" Lita looked at her.

"Are hearts too girly?" Mina asked hesitantly. She was suddenly starting to feel guilty for turning down the heart shaped chocolate displays she had seen in shop windows.

"Well, loads of other people like them!" Lita pointed out. "But if you really wanted, you could just make your own shapes!"

Suddenly the lightbulb in the kitchen underneath them flashed brightly as Mina got a brainwave. "C'mon Lita!" She exclaimed, grabbing the cutter. "Let's get to work!"

000

Marik was in his room looking at various pictures on his computer. Mina had asked him to send her fanarts of her favourite pairings in a video game he had introduced her to, since they had not finished it yet and, as he had explained, everything in Danganronpa was a spoiler.

As he finished sending an email containing pictures of Princess Sonia Nevermind and the eccentric animal breeder they had nicknamed "Megatron Jones." He opened up his photos folder. He couldn't help smiling at a particular selfie that caught his eye of him and Mina in a shopping centre, the latter holding a white sweater that was covered in large pink hearts.

Marik laughed. "I hope she remembers to wear that sweater…"

000

Since operation chocolate had been a success all Mina had to do now was make one of the most important decisions of her life- what she was going to wear. She looked to her wardrobe, hanging right in front of her was one of her favourite sweaters, white with pink hearts.

Mina pouted. She loved that sweater but on asking her friends for their opinions on it her spirits had dampened slightly, what if they were right? She really didn't want to look like a clingy overly attached fangirl-friend, but this was the one time in the year where everything was decorated with hearts. In fact Marik had been with her when she bought it.

**Flashback**

_Mina and Marik are in a department store. Suddenly Mina notices a white sweater with large pink hearts neatly folded on one of the clothes piles. _

"_I really wanna buy that." She says. _

"_The pink hearts?" Marik quickly spots it. _

_She holds it up but bites her lip. "Does it look too flashy?"_

_"Maybe it would on other people! But you'd make it work!"_

"_Oma i'm totally gonna wear this on Valentines day!" Mina exclaims in an overly exaggerated tone. "Then i'm gonna go patrol streets as the sweater wearing Senshi of love!_

"_What if you wear it over your Sailor Outfit!" Marik adds. They both burst out laughing at the image. _

"_Alright, maybe i will!" She grinned with a tone of mystery. "Maybe i'll even get heart shaped sunglasses for a mask!"  
_

"_There are some right here, how about now?" Marik goes over to the sunglasses stand and grabbed a pair with the heart shaped lenses. He carefully places them over her eyes. _

"_How does this look?" Mina poses in an over the top manner, holding the sweater over herself at the same time by clutching the sleeves. Marik has to put his hands over his mouth to stop himself laughing. _

"…_As pretty as a crazed vigilante in a hearts sweater and sunglasses could be." He manages to say, wiping away a few tears of laughter. _

"_Thank you thank you! You're too kind!." She gave a lot of bows, though her long hair fell in front of her face to hide her blush. _

"_You do realise now that you have to do that at some point." Marik said semi seriously as they walked over to the till._

**end flashback **

"How could i forget our in joke?" She grinned at the memory. Picking it out she tried it on, and nodded approvingly at how it emphasised her curves. Screw it, the sweater was staying.

Satisfied with her decision she sat down at her desk and looked at her phone to see a new text.

_Meet by the fountain at 11? M_

Her heart gave a slight leap as she instantly replied.

_Sure! :) But i'm wearing the pink hearts. xxx_

Good. I'd be disappointed if you weren't. ;) x

"Well at least that's settled!" She said happily, sending an emoji of a big smiley face.

000

That saturday at five past eleven Marik stood next to a fountain in the city centre. He knew that Mina liked to arrive at things ten minutes late because she hated getting somewhere first and having to dither around waiting.

"Marik! Hey!" He looked up to see Mina running towards him, the sun glinting off her golden hair and wearing the white sweater with pink hearts. He didn't really know why she'd been making such a fuss about the sweater, it looked really good on her. In fact, she looked beautiful.

"Sorry i'm late," She had caught up to him and bent over to catch her breath. She looked up to see him staring at her. "Happy V day!" She thrust a box into his hands with a smile. "Open it!" She encouraged.

"Did you make these?" He asked.

Mina shuffled awkwardly. "Weeell Lita helped!" He already knew about her non existent talents in the kitchen. "But i followed every single one of her instructions!" She was quick to add.

"I like the shapes!" He picked up a piece of chocolate and held it up. It was shaped in a smooth arch with one straight side.

"Well you see," Mina picked up another one and placed it next to his. "When you put them together it makes a heart shape!" She pointed the toe of her shoe. "But i didn't know if you'd like hearts that much so i left it as an option!"

"You've got good style!" He ruffled her hair, chuckling at how she then tried to smooth it back. If anyone else had tried that they would not have survived.

"So shall we go?" She asked, once she was sure her hair was less messy.

"Just as long as we don't run into anyone who needs help from the masked Senshi of hearts!" He smirked.

"Whatever." She took his hand.

000

For the next few hours the two had a great time at the Sushi bar, they tried a few new plates they had never seen before (though for some options Marik had to take the meat out and put it on Mina's while she did the same with mushrooms), they even got one bubble tea with two straws. ("Because i'm paying and i don't have any money!" Mina had said.) Plus, Mina was very happy to report that an appearance of the masked Senshi of Hearts had not been needed.

"You totally need to come over at some point so we can finish our game!" Mina chattered happily. "I really need to know what happens with Princess Sonia and Megatron Jones!"

"Ooh," She winced as Marik inhaled sharply. "Is that a spoiler?" She asked anxiously.

"…You'll see." Was all he could say.

"Ah." She looked downcast for a moment quickly regained her sunny disposition. "Well as long as we get to hang out more!" She gave a bright smile.

"That reminds me," Marik looked down as he got out her present. "I wanted to give this to you."

"You got me something?" Mina whispered as she carefully opened it.

Inside the box was little gold cartouche, but its shape appeared to be a smooth half arch with one straight side. It hung on a sleek golden chain. A set of hieroglyphs were engraved on the plain shiny surface.

"Whoa," Mina's breath caught in her throat as she stared at it, flecks of gold reflecting in her sapphire eyes. "Hey it has my name on it!" She squealed, reading the hieroglyphs. "That's my name." She couldn't help saying in a faux snooty tone, making them both laugh.

"I've got one too," Marik pulled out similar pendant that was hanging around his neck. It looked like a mirror image to Mina's.

"But this is where the magic happens," He picked up her pendant and placed the straight side next to his, forming the shape of…

"A heart!" Mina exclaimed excitedly.

She bent forward so he could hang it around her neck.

"I love it!" She held the pendant in the palm of her hand.

"I thought that you would."

"But wait," She frowned. "There's something i love more…"

"What's th-"

Before he could finish Mina leapt up and kissed him.

"In case you didn't get it, my answer was you."


End file.
